


Need Nothing

by BABlESEOK



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, embarrassed Kihyun, mentioned joohyuk, monsta x war au, no actual war scenes, showki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: title from "Need Nothing" by Verite





	Need Nothing

Kihyun lay low in his foxhole, watching as his breath escaped into the frigid air, curling like the tendrils of fear that were wrapped around his heart. He wondered if the owner of the footsteps he could hear outside, could hear the pounding of his heart against his ribcage, echoing loudly in his ears. The footsteps were closer and closer, and then they stopped completely. “Kihyun.” 

All the breath he’d been forcing himself to hold escaped into the frozen night, replaced with the stinging warmth of anger, and something else he couldn’t name. “What the  _ fuck, _ Hyunwoo?” he hissed, pulling his comrade down into the dirt with him, rage blazing in his sharp, brown eyes. “Hello to you, too.” Hyunwoo chuckled, his eyes turning into lines, and Kihyun chose to focus on his irritation, rather than the thing his heart did whenever Hyunwoo smiled. 

“What the hell are you thinking? Wandering around like it’s nothing? Where is Jooheon?” he asked, realizing his “roommate” had gone off to relieve himself and never returned. Hyunwoo rested a heavy hand on Kihyun’s wrists. “He’s fine. Safe and sound with Minhyuk.” he reassured. “He’s actually the one who told me to come and keep you company.” The knowing smile on his face was making Kihyun nervous.

“Yeah, well, I still don’t like you out there wandering around in the dark.” he huffed, settling back against the dirt walls, taking care not to knock over his rifle. “Aww, Yoo Kihyun, are you worried about me?” Hyunwoo teased, slipping an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

The younger boy was suddenly grateful for the dark of the early morning, so that Hyunwoo couldn’t see the pale pink that dusted his dirt-covered cheeks. “No, I’d just feel bad if you got yourself killed coming to see me.” he retorted, and smiled softly when he could feel Hyunwoo laughing against him. “Shut up, and just admit you love me, Ki.” the older man said, the blush on Kihyun’s cheeks deepening.

“Whatever, Hyunwoo. Just don’t do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little writing practice xx
> 
> twitter: hyungwonhosus  
> Instagram: hyungwonhosus


End file.
